1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer systems, and particularly, to a computer system capable of mounting different types of expansion cards.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a computer system includes a motherboard, a power source and other components mounted within a chassis. The motherboard typically includes a number of connectors or slots in which special purpose printed circuit boards may be inserted. The special purpose printed circuit boards are often referred to as peripheral component interface (PCI) bus cards or expansion cards. These expansion cards may be used to add to or enhance the functionality of the computer system. The inserted card typically extends perpendicularly from the motherboard. However, if the height of the card is greater than the height limitation of the computer system chassis, there will not be enough room to secure the card within the computer system cabinet. In cases like this, it can be desirable to locate the cards parallel to the motherboard, rather than in the typical perpendicular alignment. Generally, the expansion card is perpendicularly coupled to a transfer card, and then the transfer card is perpendicularly inserted in the connectors on the motherboard, so as to locate the expansion card parallel to the motherboard. The computer system includes a mounting bracket secured to the computer system chassis. The transfer card and the expansion card are securely mounted in the computer system cabinet via the mounting bracket. However, a conventional mounting bracket only can fit one type of expansion card. If another type of expansion card with a different configuration is wanted, a different mounting bracket must be used.